Project Summary: All present day prosthetic heart valves suffer from complications. Mechanical heart valves (HVs) require life-long anti-coagulation therapy, while bioprosthetic heart valves based on fixed tissue are plagued with durability, immunogenic and calcification issues. Superomniphobic (SO) bileaflet mechanical heart valves with vortex generator (VG) technology promise to eliminate the need for anti-coagulation therapy. Our lab has developed a SO bileaflet mechanical heart valve (BMHV) with VGs that drastically improve surface hemocompatibility as well as eliminate turbulent stresses, thus reducing platelet activation. Preliminary work has shown that SO surfaces remarkably reduced thrombogenic potential relative to plain pyrolytic carbon leaflets. Further, we have already demonstrated the feasibility of manufacturing BMHVs and assembling them with VGs into an implantable BMHV. The present R21 study aims to gauge the efficacy of SO BMHV with VG as a potential alternative to current heart valve technology by fine tuning material composition and processing to meet the durability and antithrombogenic requirements for heart valves. Our central hypothesis is: superomniphobic BMHVs with vortex generator flow control technology will be superior to current BMHVs in terms of hemodynamic performance, blood damage, and blood-material surface compatibility while exhibiting satisfactory durability. This is tested in two aims. Aim 1 quantifies heart valve hemodynamic performance of SO with VG BMHVs to identify the ideal SO+VG configuration for superior hemodynamics and minimum blood damage. Aim 2 focuses on elucidating the effects of leaflet composition and processing on hemocompatibility while optimizing the strength and hemocompatibility of the coating. This proposal is led by Dr. Lakshmi Prasad Dasi, who is a well trained young investigator with expertise in heart valve engineering and cardiovascular biomechanics, and inventor of several heart valve technologies including VGs and novel biomolecule polymer leaflets. Multi-PIs are Dr. Kota, who is an established superhydrophobic materials expert; Dr. Popat whose expertise lies in bio-compatibility and surface nano-engineering. If the proposed work demonstrates that SO with VG BMHVs elicit excellent hemodynamics, and are durable, this R21 grant may lead to breakthrough technology for mechanical HVs and all other blood contacting devices (e.g. artificial hearts, LVADs etc.) that require little or no anticoagulation.